creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kreislauf - Der Anfang im Ende
Du fällst. Das ist alles was du spürst. Wie die Schwerkraft an dir zerrt, dich mit sich hinabreißt, immer tiefer hinab in einen scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Abgrund. Dein Magen dreht sich dir um, du möchtest schreien, doch kein Ton dringt über deine Lippen. Stumm fällst du immer weiter, kopfüber hinab. Beißender Wind schneidet dir in dein Gesicht, auf deine nackten Arme, er lässt deine Kleidung ohrenbetäubend flattern. Du fällst immer weiter, fragst dich, wie lange du dich bereits in diesem Zustand befindest und ob er jemals endet. Wie bist du hier überhaupt hergelangt und wo ist „hier“? Du weißt es nicht, fällst nur immer weiter. Dann der Aufprall. Plötzlich schlägst du auf eine unnachgiebige Oberfläche auf, möchtest schreien vor Schmerz, weil dein Kopf, gefolgt von deinen Schultern und dann deinem restlichen Körper zerschmettert werden. Doch auch das kannst du nicht, denn da ist plötzlich nur Eiseskälte und das seltsame Gefühl, doch nicht so hart aufgeschlagen zu sein, wie du bis eben noch dachtest. Auf einmal fühlst du dich schwere- und orientierungslos. Deine Kleidung klebt eng an dir, instinktiv hältst du die Luft an, was dir vermutlich das Leben rettet. Wo ist oben, wo ist unten? Du weißt es nicht. Panisch ruckt dein Kopf in unterschiedliche Richtungen, doch du siehst nur schlierige Schwärze, keinen Anhaltspunkt. Du willst deinen Körper dazu zwingen sich in Bewegung zu setzen, doch deine Arme reagieren nicht, der Schmerz des Aufschlags lähmt dich noch immer. So treibst du regungslos immer weiter hinab in die Finsternis, während deine Lungen zu brennen beginnen. Sie schreien nach Sauerstoff, den du ihnen nicht gewähren kannst. Du weißt, wenn du den Mund jetzt öffnest, dringt sie hinein, die schwarze Masse, die dich umgibt und sie wird dich mit ihrer geballten Macht ersticken, wird dich auslöschen. Du. Darfst. Nicht. Luftholen! Es kommt wie es kommen musste, dein Körper hält dem Druck nicht mehr stand, er verlangt nach der Quelle, die ihn unter anderem am Leben hält. Du reißt den Mund auf, deine Lungen ziehen sich zusammen, gewähren der Schwärze die dich umgibt Einlass. Erst erstickt sie deine Schmerzen, dann deine Sinne, solange bis die Finsternis dich allumfänglich umgibt. Leblos treibst du daher, es ist vorbei… Plötzlich packt dich etwas. Du kannst nicht bestimmen woher es kommt, kannst nicht einmal sagen, worum es sich dabei handelt, doch du spürst wie du bewegt wirst, wie du auftreibst. Wenn auch nur schwach, schemenhaft, am Rande deines noch intakten Bewusstseins. Schlierig zieht die Schwärze an dir vorbei, bis sie auf einmal durchbrochen wird. Als erstes reißt du die Augen auf, doch du siehst nichts, nimmst nichts wahr. Dein Körper vermittelt dir die ersten richtigen, neuerlichen Gefühle. Etwas hat dich fest an den Schultern gepackt und zerrt dich über einen rauen Boden. Dann kehren die Schmerzen zurück, gerade in dem Moment, in dem man dich loslässt. Die Pein veranlasst dich erneut dazu, zu schreien. Dieses Mal kannst du es, statt jedoch einen Ton hervorzubringen, ergießt sich nur eine ganze Ladung schwarzer Flüssigkeit aus deinen Lungen, die du husten und prustend hervorwürgst, während du dich unter höllischen Qualen windest. Beinahe wünschst du dir, nicht gerettet worden zu sein. Irgendwann beruhigst du dich, dein Hals brennt wie Feuer, deine Lungen gieren immer noch hektisch nach Luft, dein Herz rast, aber es geht halbwegs. Selbst die Schmerzen lassen ein wenig nach. Erschöpft lässt du dich zurückfallen, endlich kehrt auch dein Sehsinn wieder. Über dir hängt ein bleierner, schwerer, grau-schwarzer Himmel. Es ist dunkel, nicht Nacht, aber auch weit von hellem Tageslicht entfernt. Es scheint beinahe so, als würde der Himmel selbst, jegliches Licht aus der Umgebung ziehen und sie so im dunstigen Grau zurücklassen. Eine Weile lang starrst du regungslos zu dieser grauen Masse hinauf, sie deprimiert dich, erdrückt dich, doch du kannst den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Deine Atmung hat sich mittlerweile reguliert, obgleich deine Lungen immer noch brennen. Der harte, raue Untergrund auf dem du liegst, sollte dich eigentlich dazu veranlassen dich erheben zu wollen, doch einfach nur hier zu verharren, scheint dir im Moment leichter. Du glaubst nicht die Kraft zum Aufstehen zu haben. Um den Kopf zu drehen, dafür reicht es jedoch. Er ruckt nach rechts, wodurch du erstmalig einen Blick auf deinen Retter erhaschen kannst. Viel erkennen kannst du jedoch nicht. Die fremde Gestalt steht einfach nur da, starrt in die Richtung, in die in diesem Moment deine Füße zeigen, vermutlich auf das Wasser, aus dem er oder sie dich gerettet hat. So sehr du dich auch bemühst, du kannst das Gesicht der Person nicht ausmachen. Es liegt in einer Art Nebel, den deine Augen partout nicht durchdringen wollen. So liegst du also da, starrst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zu dem Fremden hinauf. Irgendwo in deinem Innern empfindest du das Bedürfnis dich zu bedanken, doch mehr aus Pflichtgefühl, denn aus wirklicher Dankbarkeit. Du weißt nicht warum, doch du befürchtest nicht wirklich gerettet worden zu sein, meinst, dass der Tod eine Gnade gewesen wäre. Bald schon sollst du erfahren, woher dieses Gefühl rührt… Irgendwann – du kannst nicht sagen, wie lange du schon so da liegst. Minuten? Stunden? Vielleicht Tage? – dreht die fremde Gestalt sich einfach um. Sie würdigt dich keines Blickes, zieht einfach in entgegengesetzte Richtung von dannen, entschwindet in die graue Dunkelheit, weit weg von diesem trostlosen Ort. Du willst aufspringen, willst ihr hinterherrennen, doch dein Körper gehorcht dir noch immer nicht. Er ist zu lethargisch, zu erschöpft, zu wund und überhaupt, was sollte es bringen? Einfach nur hier zu liegen, war doch so viel einfacher, oder nicht? Du sinnierst darüber, während einsam die Brandung unter deinen Füßen gegen den Fels schlägt, auf dem du liegst. Irgendwann wirst du dir deiner immer noch nassen Kleidung gewahr, weil ein rauer Wind aufzieht, welcher dich frösteln lässt. Wenn du dich nicht bald in Bewegung setzt, erfrierst du noch. Obgleich dir das kaum als vollwertiges Argument erscheint, sich unbedingt aufrichten zu müssen, die Last auf dich zu nehmen, tust du es. Nicht aus einem bestimmten Grund heraus, sondern weil du dich von einer inneren Stimme leiten lässt, die es von dir verlangt. Auf diese Stimme zu hören, war einfacher, als sich gegen sie zu wehren. Sich gegen sie zu wehren, würde eine deutlich höhere Kraftanstrengung nach sich ziehen, die zu leisten, du definitiv nicht bereit bist. Kaum dass du dich jedoch schleppend zur Seite drehst, um deinen müden Körper hochzuhieven, spürst du wieder die Schmerzen, die dich noch immer plagen. Kaum hochgestemmt, brichst du auch schon wieder zusammen. Zu dem feinen Film Wasser, welcher immer noch an deiner Haut klebt, gesellt sich dir ausbrechender Schweiß. Dir ist eisig kalt und glühend heiß zugleich, du fühlst dich wie im Fieberwahn. Am liebsten würdest du dich wieder in deine Ursprungssituation zurückbegeben, doch die Stimme ist erbarmungslos. Sie fordert dich auf weiter zu machen, nicht anzuhalten, so schwer es auch fällt. Du leistest Folge, obgleich du sie verfluchst, ja, aus den tiefsten deiner Seele bereits zu hassen beginnst. Irgendwie schaffst du es schließlich, deinen zitternden, bebenden Leib aufzurichten, aufzustehen und nicht gleich wieder zusammenzubrechen. Du atmest tief ein und fühlst dich tatsächlich ein bisschen besser. Die Luft ist gut, auch wenn das Atmen immer noch leicht brennt. Gleichwohl fühlst du dich jedoch seltsam leer, als würde dir ein notwendiger Kraftstoff fehlen, der dich antreibt, der dich befeuert, um den Strapazen, die vor dir liegen, trotzen zu können. Und sie lagen da, oh ja und wie sie das taten! Du kannst nicht sagen, woher du das weißt, doch so ist es. Es gibt immer Strapazen, immer Hindernisse, immer Schwierigkeiten, nie war es leicht, nie problemlos schaffbar, so hatte Gott oder wer auch immer, das Leben schlichtweg nicht konzipiert. Du blickst hinaus auf das Meer aus Schwärze, dass dich beinahe verschlungen hat. Ruhig geht es dahin, schwappt in regelmäßigen Abständen zu dir heran, ohne dich zu erreichen. Du lässt dich nicht täuschen, auch wenn es friedlich wirkt, spürst du die Gefahr, die von der See ausgeht. Sie giert nach dir, lauert auf dich, um dich erneut hinab zu reißen in ihre unendlichen Tiefen. Vorsichtshalber machst du ein paar Schritte rückwärst und fühlst dich gleich ein bisschen wohler, dann drehst du dich um und der Moment des Wohlfühlens geht auch schon wieder dahin. Hinter dir befindet sich… nichts. Du stehst auf einem grauen Felsen, der umringt wird von grauem Sand, welcher sich ewig in die Ferne zu erstrecken scheint. Egal wo du auch hinblickst, nichts als Sand. Kein einziger Wegweiser, kein Anhaltspunkt, kein Baum, kein Haus, kein Schild, nicht einmal ein Grasbüschel, einfach nichts. Der einzige Fixpunkt dieser schier endlosen Weiten, stellt das Meer hinter dir dar. Instinktiv weißt du, wenn du jetzt geradeaus losmarschierst, hinein in die Wüste, welche sich vor dir erstreckt, wirst du den Weg nie zurückfinden. Du wirst dich verirren und elendig verrecken. Mit Eiseskälte erreicht dich das Bewusstsein, dass dir nur eine Möglichkeit bleibt. Erneut drehst du dich um, schaust auf das Meer, schaust nach links, schaust nach rechts und stellst fest, dass es ich zu beiden Seiten gleichlang erstreckt, ohne eine maßgebliche Richtungsänderung zu machen. Du wendest dich wieder nach links, springst von deinem sicheren Felsen herab und läufst in der Hoffnung irgendwann einen anderen Ort zu erreichen einfach los. Was bleibt dir auch anderes übrig? _____ Einige Stunden später – zumindest nimmst du an, dass bereits Stunden vergangen sein müssen, sicher kannst du dir jedoch nicht sein –, drehst du dich erstmalig um. Den Felsen hast du lange hinter dir gelassen, du siehst ihn nicht länger. Da ist nur Sand und Wasser, genauso wie vor dir. Du setzt deinen Weg fort. Die Frage, wo du dich hier befindest und wie du hier hergekommen bist, stellst du dir erst gar nicht, weil du befürchtest bei zu langem Nachdenken darüber, den Verstand zu verlieren. Dies ist nicht die Realität, wie du sie kennst. Deine Welt ist nicht grau – im metaphorischen Sinn vielleicht, aber nicht in Wirklichkeit –, deine Welt besteht nicht nur aus Wüste, Strand und Meer. Sie ist facettenreich, farbenfroh, grausam und kalt. Aber das hier? Das ist einfach nur Irrsinn, trist, trostlos, grau… leer. Die einzigen Geräusche die du vernimmst, sind die See, die in ihrem steten Rhythmus an den Strand schwappt, so wie deine Schuhe, welche sich knirschend durch den Sand bewegen und eklige, feuchte Geräusche von sich geben, weil sie hoffnungslos durchgeweicht sind. Kurzzeitig hast du überlegt sie abzulegen, doch jedoch dagegen entschieden. Wer wusste schon, ob du sie noch brauchen würdest. Seltsamerweise verspürst du trotz deiner langen Reise keinen Hunger und auch keinen Durst. Da ist ein Verlangen, keine Frage, doch dieses ist tiefer, abgründiger. Du sehnst dich nach deinem Treibstoff, ohne genau bestimmen zu können, worum es sich dabei handelt. An etwas anderes kannst du kaum denken, da dein zittriger, schweißdurchtränkter Körper dich immer wieder daran erinnert. Du stinkst unangenehm, ignorierst diesen Umstand jedoch geflissentlich. War ja nicht so, dass es neben dir hier irgendjemanden geben würde, der sich daran hätte stören können. Nach einigen weiteren hundert Metern – sicher bist du dir bei dieser Schätzung zwar nicht, aber was machte das schon? – bleibst du abrupt stehen. Etwas stimmt nicht… Du blickst nach rechts, zu der schwarzen See, die anders als noch vor wenigen Sekunden auf einmal nicht mehr ruhig dahintreibt, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, zu tosen beginnt. Für einen Unbeteiligten, der erst wenige Minuten hier verbracht hat, wäre der Unterschied vermutlich kaum merklich gewesen, doch du, der du bereits mehrere Stunden – oder Tage? Wochen? – hier verbracht hast, siehst ihn sofort. Die Oberfläche wirkt auf einmal rauer, unruhiger, brodelnd, als würde sie sich auf etwas vorbereiten… auf einen Angriff, wie du auf einmal erschrocken feststellst. So schnell wie es dann geschieht, kannst du kaum reagieren. Plötzlich wird das Wasser spiegelglatt, stoppt jegliche Bewegung und zieht sich dann binnen weniger Sekunden zurück, soweit, dass du es kaum noch sehen kannst. Doch du weißt, dieser Zustand wird nicht lange anhalten und du sollst rechtbehalten. Schon einen Wimpernschlag später, den du immer noch damit verschwendest still stehen zu bleiben und den dümmlich dreinblickenden Beobachter zu spielen, kommen die Wassermassen zurück. Wellenartig, gewaltig, aufbrausend, alles auf ihrem Weg verschlingend. Sie werden nicht kurz vor dir anhalten, nicht wenige Meter vor dir zusammenbrechen, sie werden dich überrollen, verschlingen und mit sich reißen. Endlich schaltest du. Du ignorierst deine Schmerzen, deinen zitternden Leib, deine Schwäche, deine Antriebslosigkeit. Alles was jetzt noch zählt ist wegzukommen, von dieser unkontrollierbaren Regung des schwarzen Meeres. Du drehst dich nach links, rennst los und kommst gerade einmal drei Schritte weit, ehe dein Fuß in dem weichen Sand unter dir einsackt und dich stolpern lässt. Sanft fängt Selbiger dich auf, doch waren potenzielle Schmerzen des Sturzes das Letzte, was dich gerade interessieren. Ehe du dich aufrappeln kannst, ergießt sie sich auch schon über dich, die erste Welle. Krachend geht sie auf dich nieder, mit einer Gewalt, als würde ein Vorschlaghammer in deinen Rücken und auf deine Glieder geprügelt. Es treibt dir die Luft aus den Lungen, lässt dich erstarren vor Kälte und was am schlimmsten ist: Während die schwarze Flüssigkeit sich zurückzieht, reißt sie dich mit. Mit Händen und Füßen wärst du dich, krallst dich in den Sand fest, welcher sofort bröckelnd gelockert wird, so dass er dir keinen Halt bietet. Glücklicherweise ist das Wasser schneller als du, weswegen es irgendwann von dir lässt. Viel Zeit zum Erholen hast du jedoch nicht. Schon rappelst du dich wieder auf – schaffst es dieses Mal auch – und rennst erneut los. Du hast gerade erst die verlorene Strecke wettgemacht, da bricht auch schon die nächste Welle drohend über dir heran, du spürst ihren Schatten über dir hängen, noch bevor sie über dir zusammenbricht und dich in die Knie gehen lässt. Die Schmerzen sind kaum zu ertragen. Erneut krallst du dich im Sand fest. Die Welle schwindet, ohne dich fortzunehmen. Dieses Mal… die nächste wird nicht so gnädig sein, dessen bist du dir sicher. Du musst hier weg, weiter, immer weiter, bevor das tosende Meer dich zerreißt. Doch du kannst nicht mehr, deine Kräfte sind aufgebraucht. Du zitterst nicht länger, du schüttelst dich regelrecht. Neben dem Wasser läuft der Schweiß dir schon wieder in Strömen herab. Hättest du einen Spiegel vor dir, du hättest dich totenbleich wie du dich fühlst, vermutlich kaum wiedererkannt. Und dennoch… die Stimme in dir verlangt mit fordernder, ruhiger Stimme, dass du weitergehen musst, dass du dich dagegenstemmen musst. Du tust, was man von dir verlangt, obwohl du nicht mehr willst, obwohl du dich lieber ergeben willst. Obwohl du dich selbst, lieber aufgeben willst… Da du nicht glaubst, noch einmal aufstehen zu können, gehst du einfach auf Knien weiter. Schleppst deinen halbtoten Körper immer weiter. Eine Hand vor die andere, die Knie nachziehend, bewegst du dich nur quälend langsam voran, während eine Welle nach der anderen auf dich niedergeht, dich immer weiter zu Boden drückt, dich immer wieder zurückreißt. Doch du gibst nicht auf, weil du zu schwach bist, dich gegen die Stimme zu wehren, weil sie die Leitung übernommen hat. Dann kommt er, der Moment, der dir einen Ausweg offenbart. Einen Ausweg, aus dieser vertrackten, kräfteraubenden, unmöglich zu überlebenden Situation, in der man nur immer und immer wieder auf dich einschlägt, in der Eindrücke auf dich niedergehen, die dich schlicht unter sich begraben, in der die Qualen kaum mehr auszuhalten sind. Doch auch dieser Weg verlangt Schmerzen. Gleißend hell geht er dir durch die Hand, welche sich gerade erst wieder in den Sand gearbeitet hat. Erschrocken reißt du sie hoch und förderst noch etwas anderes zu Tage. Etwas, dass sich in deine Haut gebohrt hat und nun dort feststeckt. Etwas, dass leise zu dir flüstert, während es faszinierend funkelt. Verlockend ist es. Gleichwohl aber auch so unendlich gefährlich, so zerstörerisch. Das weißt du nur zu genau. Du richtest dich auf, um die andere Hand frei zu haben, um die Nadel, die sich dir in die Hand gebohrt hat, entfernen zu können. Eigentlich hast du dazu keine Zeit, doch irgendwie spürst du, dass du sie dir trotzdem nehmen kannst, dass sie sich just in diesem Augenblick verbiegt, ganz so, wie du es benötigst. Du starrst die Nadel an, welche mit einer dünnen Spritze verbunden ist. Alles wird sich deinem Willen fügen, wenn du diesen Weg weiter bestreitest, dann brauchst du dich nicht mehr zu fürchten, brauchst nicht mehr wegzulaufen, nicht deinen Qualen erliegen. Dein Blick huscht nach oben, weiter in die Ferne. Einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden, siehst du hunderte, funkelnder Nadeln aus dem Sand hervorstechen. Es wird wehtun, sich an ihnen entlang zu hangeln, doch anders als der weiche Sand, werden sie nicht nachgeben. Wie Rettungsanker, wirst du dich an sie klammern können, wirst dich vergleichsweise spielend leicht aus dieser vertrackten Situation arbeiten können. Die Wirkung der ersten Nadel lässt nach, du hörst sie bereits wieder heranrauschen, die tosende See, gewaltiger nun, bedrohlicher. Sie brüllt und schreit und kreischt, macht sich bereit, sich an dir zu laben, dich zu zermalmen, dir jeden Knochen zu brechen, doch durchzukauen und verkrüppelt und verstümmelt wieder auszuspucken. Glaubst du, sie wird dir danach Ruhe gönnen? Oh nein, das wird erst der Anfang sein! Es wird immer so weiter gehen, immer wieder wird sie dich zu fassen bekommen, dir gerade genug Zeit geben, dich halbwegs zu erholen und dann erneut hervorbrechen. Dein Blick stählt sich. Achtlos wirfst du die Nadel weg und lässt dich nach vorne fallen. Zwei neuerliche Spritzen werden durch deine Hände gejagt, du zischst leise, es ist ok, es ist erträglich. Erneut beginnst du dich vorzuarbeiten, vor zu schleppen. Mit jedem Stich wächst deine Widerstandskraft gegenüber der See. Sie hämmert immer noch auf dich ein, doch du spürst es kaum noch. Sie zerrt nicht mehr an dir, sondern klopft nur dumpf an den Rand deines Bewusstseins. Mit jedem Schritt spürst du auch die Stiche weniger und das obwohl immer mehr Nadeln sich in deinen Körper bohren. Viele bleiben einfach hängen, an deinen Händen, Armen, Beinen und Füßen. Sie dringen mühelos durch Kleidung und Schuhe. Nicht wenige brechen auf deinem Weg ab, wodurch einzelne Metallsplitter in deiner Haut verharren, weiter hineingetrieben werden, durch deinen Körper wandern. Du merkst es kaum. Der Kraftstoff betäubt alles. Irgendwann brichst du zusammen. Erneut umschließt Schwärze dich, dieses Mal jedoch, ist es eine gute Finsternis, eine die du willkommen heißt, die dich sanft in ihre Arme nimmt und davonträgt, hinaus aus dieser kalten, grausamen Welt, hinein in ein farbenfrohes Reich, in dem kein Leid regiert, sondern nur Zufriedenheit. _____ Du erwachst schlagartig, reißt die Augen auf, ohne sie wirklich zu öffnen. Stellst fest, dass du sie nie geschlossen hattest. Dennoch hast du nichts gesehen, nicht aktiv zumindest. Jetzt, da dein Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche gedrungen ist, merkst du erstmalig nach… wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Du weißt es immer noch nicht, jetzt noch weniger als zuvor. Du bewegst dich, läufst stoisch über den Strand. Rechts von dir das Meer, links von dir die Wüste. Wann bist du aufgestanden? Wann hat die schwarze See aufgehört, dich zu malträtieren? So sehr du deinen Verstand auch um eine Antwort bemühst, er will sie einfach nicht hervorbringen. Da ist nur Leere oder besser: Vergessen. Ein dunstiger Nebel hat all das ausgelöscht, was du nicht hast sehen und spüren wollen, jetzt, da du aus diesem Zustand erwacht bist, fragst du dich, ob du das wirklich gewollt hast, doch es fällt dir schwer, darauf eine klare Antwort zu finden. Das Denken selbst fällt dir schwer, du fühlst dich Instinkt geleitet, wie ein Tier, auf der Suche nach Beute, um nicht zu verhungern. Alles andere, spielt keine Rolle. Am Rande deiner Aufmerksamkeit geschieht etwas, dass dich zur Seite sehen lässt. Zum Meer, oder genauer gesagt, an eine Stelle, weit darüber. Etwas hängt dort, mitten in der Luft, mitten in dem bleiernen, grau-schwarzem Himmel, etwas, was dort nicht hingehört. Bei näherer Betrachtung fällt dir auf, dass dieses Objekt überhaupt nicht hängt, es bewegt sich. Quälend langsam zwar, doch unwidersprechlich, stürzt es hinab. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit macht sich in dir breit, du kannst nicht sagen, woher es rührt. Wieder meldet sich dein Instinkt: Du musst weiter, du wirst erwartet. Du widersprichst nicht, setzt dich einfach wieder in Bewegung, während die See ungerührt von dem, was um sie herum geschieht, ruhig neben dir ihre Schwärze an den Strand spült. _____ Irgendwann erreichst du ihn schließlich, deinen Bestimmungsort. Und keine Sekunde zu spät. Das Objekt ist bereits gefährlich nahe an die Oberfläche des Meeres geraten. Jeden Moment würde es hineinstürzen und dann… tja, was dann? Es beobachtend stehst du auf einem Felsen, der erneut ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit in dir wachgerufen hat. Aus keinem bestimmten Grund hebst du eine Hand, betrachtest sie und erkennst sie als die deine. Doch dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, scheint sie dir auf einmal fremd. Fremd und doch gleichzeitig… vertraut… schon wieder? Bruder. Ein einziges Wort, dass sich rasend seinen Weg durch deinen Verstand bohrt. Schlagartig wird dir alles klar. Es fällt dir wieder ein, woher du das fallende Objekt kennst, woher du den Felsen kennst und wichtiger als das: Was du zu tun hast. Du musst tun, was er so viele Male zu vor für dich getan hat. Dein Bruder hat dich wieder und wieder und immer wieder gerettet, dich aus der Scheiße gezogen, dich verteidigt, dir glauben gemacht, dass du es schaffen kannst, selbst dann, wenn du wieder einmal deiner Schwäche erlegen bist. Jetzt ist es an dir. Er ist nicht hier, um dich zu retten, also musst du dir selbst helfen. Du ballst die Hand zur Faust, ehe du dich zeitgleich mit dem fallenden Körper, in das Meer stürzt. Du siehst nur Schwärze, weißt nicht wo du bist und bist dir doch sicher, dass du nur weiter voranstreben musst, dass du nur schwimmen musst, immer weiter und weiter, bis du dich selbst erreicht hast. Schemenhaft erkennst du immer wieder deine eigenen, rudernden Arme vor dir, die sich kämpferisch ihren Weg durch das eiskalte Wasser bahnen, welches dir die Glieder taub werden lässt. Immer wieder hast du den Eindruck, nicht deine eigenen, sondern die Arme und Hände deines Bruders zu sehen. Er gibt dir die Kraft, die du brauchst, um nicht auf halber Strecke zu versagen. Schließlich erreichst du den Körper, erreichst ''deinen ''Körper. Du packst ihn, zerrst ihn mit dir, schwimmst mit ihm zurück zu dem Felsen, von dem du instinktiv weißt, wo er sich befindet. Wie ein Rettungsseil, steht er griffbereit immer genau an dieser Stelle. Alles was du tun musst, ist die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Du streckst sie aus, du erreichst ihn, du rettest dich selbst. Schleifst dich auf den Felsen, auf dem du dich krümmend und windend von der Pechschwärze des Lebens befreist, die dich immer wieder zu ersticken droht, die dir ein ums andere Mal, zu viel geworden ist, dich zu den Verlockungen eines einfacheren Weges getrieben hat. Du starrst auf sie hinaus, während du gleichzeitig zum Himmel schaust. Du erkennst es nun. Die See ist so viel mehr als nur das Leben, dass dich deiner Meinung nach quält. Sie ist gleichzeitig auch ein Teil von dir, deine Gefühle, deine Gedanken, die dich immer wieder überwältigen, kaum Platz zum Atmen lassen. Es ist stark, dass Meer, doch nicht unbezwingbar. Du hast sie gesehen, die Seelenwüste, die sich so unendlich weit ausgebreitet hat. Sie hat das Wasser austrocknen lassen. Vergleichsweise zu deinem früheren Selbst, ist das, was du hier vor dir siehst, ein Tümpel. Kaum mehr der Rede wert. Wenn sich nichts ändert, wird es bald schon gänzlich verschwunden sein und dann? Woran wirst du dich dann orientieren? Nirgendwo ran, erkennst du verbittert. Du wirst dich in dir selbst verirren. Alles was dir dann noch bleibt, sind die spitzen Nadeln, die überall verlockend aus dem Wüstensand heraus funkeln. Doch dies ist nicht mehr dein Problem. Ebenso wenig dass, deines Bruders, der dich gegen seinen Willen bereits aufgegeben hat. Er hat dich einmal zu oft gerettet, jetzt ist er selbst mit seinen Kräften am Ende, kann nicht länger, muss sich erholen. Es liegt an dir, oder besser gesagt, an deinem Ich, welches dir gerade zu Füßen liegt und dumm Löcher in den grauen Himmel starrt. Es liegt an ihm, den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, den Weg entlangzuschreiten, den du bereits hinter dich gebracht hast und einen Ausweg zu finden, welcher nicht in Betäubung endet. Denn Betäubung bringt nur Vergessen mit sich und wenn du erst einmal alles vergessen hast, dann regt sich kein Lüftchen mehr in deiner Seele und erst recht keine See. Dann wird der Wüstensand dich restlos austrocknen und nichts als eine verdorrte Leiche übriglassen. Du wendest dich von der See ab. Es wird Zeit. Dein Weg endet hier. Du wanderst hinaus in die endlose, leere, graue Wüste. Dein Weg beginnt gerade erst von Neuem. Unter Qualen und Schweißausbrüchen erhebst du dich, um dem Meer zu folgen und den Kreislauf erneut zu bestreiten. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction